Conventional parabolic aluminized reflector (PAR) and multi-faceted reflector (MR) halogen lamps, also known as flood lamps, are used in a variety of contexts because of their white light (generally 2800-3200 K) and narrow beam spread (generally 8-60 degrees). However, halogen lamps operate at high temperatures and are capable of reaching temperatures of 260° C. (500° F.) or more during operation. Thus, halogen lamps can be dangerous. The high heat output of halogen lamps means they are also inefficient, as a significant fraction of energy is converted to infrared radiation instead of visible radiation. In order to help protect against lamp breakage due to the high operating temperature of PAR and MR halogen lamps or due to possible contact of the lamp with moisture, a main portion of most PAR and MR halogen lamps is made of hard-pressed glass.
Attempts have been made to use compact fluorescent lamps or light emitting diode (LED) lamps to provide a safer and/or more efficient alternative to PAR and MR halogen lamps. However, while successful in certain aspects, such attempts have generally failed to adequately replicate the narrow beam spread, high lumen output, and other optical qualities of PAR and MR halogen lamps.
Thus, a need exists in the art for a safe and efficient replacement for PAR and MR halogen lamps while meeting both of the desired criteria described above and still other criteria. A further need also exists for an efficient lamp that is an aesthetic match in shape, size, and appearance to the traditional halogen PAR or MR lamp.